Double the Trouble
by Ambz3
Summary: Derek's first member of his pack is back and out for Revenge. She wants her family back and will do anything to get what she wants. But there's more to it than meets the eye. Why now? After ten years? Something else is going on.. But what?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything - Just Alysha!  
M - Rated.  
**Enjoy my loves :) X

* * *

I really can't believe it had came to this, I was actually back in Beacon Hill to ask him to help me. I've not been back here since my parents died, never planned on it either til I found out my stupid numb nuts of a family had really got themselves in a bloody fucked up situation and they needed out fast!

So here I was, walking into my new home, before hunting down the only person I know of that can help me protect and save whats left of my family.  
I go back to the house in the forest, the place where it all began for me, to find him... What I don't expect is to actually find him standing outside the front door waiting...

"Well, well, well, look what the wolf dragged in! Heard about the new pack in town and decided to come back to your old one? Gotta say Alysha, Never thought I'd see you again. Miss me?" Derek said. Man, he was always such a douche.

I growl and bare my teeth at him, he's always managed to get under my skin. It's just a shame he doesn't realize I'm ten times stronger than him and would happily rip his heart out with my teeth if I didn't need his help. "I need your help Derek! You know I wouldn't show face here unless I was in trouble, but you already know that don't you?" I say, trying to keep myself under control. He knows I hate asking for help, but he's gonna make me pay for leaving his pack and I will have to beg him to help me.  
"I recognized your scent the moment you moved back into town, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you came crawling back to me. But why now? You told me, you never wanted to see me again..." Derek walked towards me, trying to get a better idea of what I'm doing.. Just as I'm about to reply four wolves surround me, fangs bared, gold eyes glowing and ready to what looks like, bite my head off. Derek really has done it this time. I growl and flash my gleaming red eyes at Derek to show him I'm ready to fight. Just as I'm about to launch for him, the only female finally realises who I am and stops me, by pulling me into a hug.

"Cora." I breath, as she finally stands back and takes a look at me.

"I thought you were dead." She cries as she throws her arms around me again and pulls me into a tighter hug.

The three other wolves move beside Derek and when the finally calm down, one asks "Who's she? How the hell do you know her?"  
Derek was just about to answer but I got there first.  
"Hi, I'm Alysha. I was the first member of Derek's pack. I was out in the woods one night after a fight with my boyfriend and ended up in the middle of the lake with a bite mark. Derek found me in the morning and told me what happened, told me he'd help me through the ropes. Was on one of his first full moons and I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. That was what? Ten years ago. I was only part of the pack for a few months before I left. Never thought I'd need to come back.  
Cora was the only who spoke. Guess she wanted to know what everyone else was thinking... "Why did you come back? We thought you had died in the house fire with your parents."  
I looked at her and then at everyone else. How was I gonna explain this one. Derek was the only person that knew I made it out alive, but never forced me to stay as he knew I needed to find my family.  
"I'm sorry. It was better if everyone believed I died in the fire. I needed to get out and that was my escape. I had to find my family, my real family. I've finally found them and I need your help. All of your help. I need to get them back." Tears streamed down my face. I held Cora's hand tighter and she squeezed mines back, as if to say continue. I finally control my tears and carry on. "If you help me, I can promise you, the new pack that is after Scott. They will be done for good! By helping me, I'll be helping you. Please."  
Derek and Scott looked at each other as if to say what the fuck!  
"What are you on about? How can you help us? You got a super power you've held out on?" I glare at Derek for his smart remark. I've killed many, many alphas and my family had a knack for powers.  
"You help me get my brothers back and I will help you get rid of the pack for good. Deucalionis going down for good! Unless you want him to kill you, then the rest of your pack. The more you get under his skin, the more he will retaliate and you will get yourself and no doubt your pack killed! Help me and that won't happen. I'm just like Scott but stronger. I'm a true Alpha Derek! And I'm out for revenge."  
Derek just looked at me then Scott. He knew then that he couldn't say no. I'd made a valid point and he needed my help. Before anyone could say anything, some horrifyingly looking jeep pulled up, and some kid walked out and stopped about ten feet away from me with his jaw hitting the ground...  
"S-S-S-Scott. Who's the new one? She looks like one of them!" He stammered and walked straight over to Scott and stood behind him. "Stiles, one of who? That's Alysha. She was the first one to be in Derek's pack, way back. She's going to help us." Scott said, then looked at me, waiting for me to confirm.  
"Like the Alpha pack! She's one of them! I can tell!" I can't take this guy seriously so I laugh at him and bare my fangs. He needs to keep his absurd ideas to himself, I need help and he's getting in my way.  
Scott then really looks at me and I see his eyes flash gold then red. He's figured it out. Oh Fuck!  
Through his growl I hear him say "Stiles is right, you do look like one of them." All I can see then is him pushing Stiles out the way and crouching down, ready to fight me. Oh, boy! I am gonna kill someone.  
My claws come out and I crouch down before speaking. "Your right I am one of them. I'm there family! Aiden and Ethan are MY BROTHERS! AND I NEED YOUR HELP!" I screech before letting out a broken howl.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's eyes flare at me as he puts himself between Scott and i. He knows I won't hurt any member of his pack, he knows me. I just let myself fall to the ground and cry. I need there help and I hoped they would help without any questions. I know Ethan and Aidan have hurt Derek and his pack but they have orders to follow and if they don't they will be killed. I can't lose them, I have lost enough people in my life.

I look at Cora who is still standing there totally gob smacked at what she has just found out. I finally find the courage to talk, so I stand up and face them all. "Derek, Cora, Scott, Issac and Boyd you don't know how sorry I am for what they have put you through. But they have orders and I can't lose them. I've lost enough. They are doing this for me and my family. There protecting us. I need to help them. I didn't realise how deep they were in til I found out what trouble they caused here. I'm not strong enough to defeat them on my own, that's why I came here. I need Scott."

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. My tears have finally bayed and I've fully composed myself. I look at them once more before turning round and backing back into the forest. Before I go I say. "Im taking over for Mr Harris. I'm the new Chemistry Teacher. I need to let my brothers know I'm coming. If you are willing to help me, You can find me there. I would never put any of you in harms way. My brothers won't be a problem from now on. They come near your pack ill rip they throats out myself. I'll make that very clear. Family sticks together. We're family Derek. I'm sorry." I then run off into the forest, leaving them all speechless. I need to get back now. I have a big day tomorrow.

I take a detour, walking past the house I grew up in well from when I was five. Only placed I really settled. I was placed into foster care when I was 3. My dad was beating my mum and older brother. We all got split up, I was a nightmare. Nobody wanted 4 damaged children. So my older brother stayed with my mum before she was found dead at home. While me, Ethan and Aidan were shipped off together until Gordan and Renee adopted me. I was there dream come true. They always wanted a baby girl. Ethan and Aidan got adopted not long after me. I never saw them again until I was 15. When my parents died. Greg my older brother was the only one that stayed with family. Once our mum had died he moved in with our grandparents while they tracked down his real dad. He's been living with his dad in Florida ever since. I see him every chance I get. He doesn't know our secret.

Just as the sun is setting I turn the corner on my street and as soon as I do I can feel there is just something not right. I pick up the pace and as soon as I hit my gate to my house and see that my door is lying wide open, panic sets in. My claws are out and I'm ready to fight. I walk fast up my lane and slide in my door, I pick up the heels I put at the front door last night and walk slowing deeper into my house. I try not to trip over all the shit lying around. I hear noise and squeals coming from my garden and I run outside. I'm that surprised by what I've just witnessed, I drop my shoes and stare at the sight wide eyed and jaw hitting the floor.

What the actual fuck!

Derek was lying on my grass with my German Shepherd. While my nine year old daughter, had her claws out and was play fighting with him!

No, no, NO!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews. I truly do appreciate them and I will reply to them all :)**

**I will try post a chapter every couple of days. I will try to keep them as long as possible with out boring you all.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf! **

**Thank youu and enjoy :) X **

* * *

As soon as she realised I was standing there she put her claws in and ran at me at some pace. She threw her arms around me, jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist and held me tight. I held on to her and kissed her head. I missed my baby girl. I had a lot of explaining to do...

"Baby girl, go take Reeco into the house. I need to have a word with Derek." I let her go. Amelia grabbed Reeco's collar and pulled him into the house. Singing as she went.

I looked at Derek and started to pace. This was why I hated him so much. I never wanted to see him again. I stop in front of him, tears in my eyes. Truth never comes out all neat and tidy, does it!

"She's just like you. How old is she?" Derek, couldn't even look at me. He knows exactly how old she is.

"She just turned nine. Thank you. I think she's more like you. Doesn't take no for an answer, will happily rip out anyone's heart if they don't do as she says. How did you find me? Better yet, how did you get in? She was with my grandparents. They were dropping her off tonight."

"You've a unique scent. I thought you'd of went straight home. I needed to make sure you were okay. Why didn't you find me? I had a right to know my baby girl!" He growls at me. Then his real anger hits in. This is what I've been waiting for. "Want to explain the fangs and claws? We may of both been wolves when you got pregnant but I know that doesn't make our daughter a wolf to. You bit her! YOU FUCKING BIT MY DAUGHTER." Then he launched for me.

How dare he throw that in my face. He left me. He left me to deal with a baby at 15. I growl and throw him across my garden and straight into my fence. I walk over to him, pick him up and stick my claws into his chest.

"You left me Derek! I told you I was pregnant and you said you were to young to be a dad. You left me at 15, to have a baby. I had nothing, no one. I only just managed to find my brothers before I gave birth. You knew I was pregnant. I gave YOU THE CHOICE AND YOU SAID NO!" My anger is about to blow! "I bit her! She was just turning two when it happened. Deucalion came looking for me. Somehow he knew what type of wolf I was and wanted me in his pack. I had just turned 17. Ethan and Aidan took my place. I turned them when I was in labour, was in that much pain I managed to turn and I bit them both. It's my fault there in this mess. They're protecting us though. I couldn't let him know I had children. He would slaughter all of us. I needed a normal life. When he took them, I flipped. I had just lost my world. I was 17 and had to raise twins on my own. I bit her and her brother. Dominic. Your son!"

"My-my son? I, no, what? Where is he? Alysha! Where is he?

I thought you got rid of the baby! That's why i thought you hated me. I would of helped, if id known, You know that. I love you Alysha. I always have! You asked me, if I wanted it and I said I wasn't ready to be a dad. You told me, you never wanted to see me again and that you were done for good with this pack and needed a real family. Your family. Now, where the fuck is my son?!" I'd somehow loosened my grip on his chest, so he'd managed to change the game. He had me pinned up against the fence. I just glare at him! "He's safe! He's like me Derek. He's 9 and already an alpha. Our baby is an alpha and Deucalion wants him. That's why I need Scott. Only a true alpha is able to kill him but I'm not strong enough on my own. I need to come home to my babies, I can try but if I die, I can't leave them with nothing. I never came back because I needed to protect them! I'm sorry!" Just then Amelia comes running back out with my phone in hand screaming 'its Dom. It's Dom.' With a big smile on her face. She misses him but she will attack everyone in sight if I leave her with anyone so I left my boy with the only other person I trust. My Uncle Deaton. He will protect him. Derek lets me go as she reaches us. I take the phone from her and answer. "Dom, your safe? Thank you for phoning me baby. I'll come see you tomorrow when I drop Amelia off. I love you baby." I take a breath and try to control myself. It's been one hell of a day but I don't want my children being affected by the madness. They need stability. Even though they know what's going on, and I have to keep my son at arms length for god knows how long. I'm doing what's best for my family.

"Mum, I'm good. I'm safe and helping out uncle Dee with all the animals. It's fun. See you tomorrow mum. Stay safe. Tell dad, I'm sorry. I'm not man enough to protect my family. I love you." Before I could say anything he hung up. I can't look at Derek. He had heard our whole conversation. He knows where his son is and that his son knows who he is...


	4. Chapter 4

Scott's Pov

We all just stare after Alysha totally gob smacked! Seriously, what the fuck just happened? It took Derek running off in the same direction as Alysha left for me to get outta my own world and back into reality.  
I look at Stiles then everyone else. Shit. This is not good. "Shouldn't we stop him? Cora? Obviously there is something else going on... We need to think this out. Oh man.." Stiles starts to ramble... Here we go, is all I can think.  
Cora looks at me then Stiles and motions for us to follow her into the house. This ought to be good. If I'm the one she needs then I want to know exactly what is going on.  
We all go into the house, Boyd and Issac trailing behind us, not saying much at all... I can't take any more of the silence. I have to know what went on between them. I mean after ten years! Why come back..?  
"Cora, what exactly went on between Derek and Alysha? They were obviously more involved than there letting on. I need to know, if I'm gonna help her, I have a right to know what I'm getting myself into."  
Cora let out a shaky breath. "They were in love. I only started to know her once she was turned but we were like sisters. Inseparable. She loved spending time with me. She was the one that turned me. Derek always had a crush on her in School. I mean, everyone did. They all turned heads for her, you could see her from a mile away, with hair that bright, like fire. She was the perfect girl, in his eyes. She never looked twice at him until that night. She never left his side for four months after that, then her house blew up. Everything changed that night." A tear slides down Coras face and Stiles takes her hand and squeezes it.  
I'm not sure she can take much more but I've got to ask. "What changed? I'm sorry, I don't want to bring up bad memories but we need to know. I want to help. She's family. And we protect our own!" Cora looks at me then and smiles through her tears.  
"Derek. That's what changed. We got told she died. I was heart broken but Derek he just, it was like he didn't have emotion at all. He lost everything that was good about him, then he went out for revenge. He didn't believe it was just a tragic accident."  
Something just isn't sitting right with me. There is part of the puzzle missing and I want to know what. I don't care of I have to confront Alysha in class tomorrow. I want the truth..  
Aidan and Ethan have helped cause enough pain, I won't let her come in and cause more pain.  
I need air. I take a breath and walk out. I need to walk it off or something, I need to think about it. It's not long before I hear Stiles shoes crunching on the gravel.  
"Scott, you know you don't have to do anything to help, right? She just walked in not even five minutes ago and demanded your help. Please tell me you'll actually think about this. Because your track record on actually thinking something through is shit! You usually end up hurt or Derek ends up missing for days and you try to kill yourself! Please if not for me then your mum, think it through. If you really want to help then we will think of a plan together. One that doesn't have, most of town dying."

Alyshas POV

Derek just glares at me...then turns to leave. I launch myself at him and stick my teeth into his neck..  
He's not going anywhere. Yet!

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Work got in the way. It's not as good as I hoped but the next one will be up soon :) and will make up for this one!  
Sorry about the wait.  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
Thank you to all my new followers Xx

-A XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5 :)  
Disclaimer; I own nothing!  
Enjoy my lovelies :)  
-A Xox

* * *

Ethan POV

I'm gonna kill him. Honestly, I'm going to kill him! Aid just can't leave me be, I'm happy for once and actually enjoying my life. All he can think about is how to wind me up. Grr!  
"Fancy stop staring at him with those creeping love eyes E. you're making me feel sick." I hear Aid say from beside me.  
"Fuck off, Aid!" I growl back. I'd appreciate our Chem teacher appearing right about now.  
As I'm day dreaming about my plans for tonight with Danny, I just about jump out my skin when Aiden growls and nearly loses his cool right in front of the class. This is why I sit at the back.  
"Aid, what the fuck are...Holy fucking hell, NO!" I stare at who's just walked into my classroom and my jaw is on the floor. Alysha..? No, she can't be here. Fuck. Scott must of heard what we said cause he turned around and looked at me before signalling us to leave the class. Just as I'm about to tell Aid to get his ass up and out the room, when Aly starts to speak.  
"Hi everyone. I'm your new Chem Teacher and will be taking Mr Harrison's position. I'm Alysha but your welcome to call me Aly. Just none of this Miss nonsense. If everyone would like to just get on with what Mr Harrison had given you before he left that would be lovely. I'm going to speak to a few of you just to see where you are and we shall go from there. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me. Isaac your up first, bring your book."  
She doesn't even look at us. Something's definitely wrong. Why is she here.. Shit, that means she has Amelia and Dominic with her. What the fuck she playing at..  
"Aid, stay behind with me. We need to sort this out, NOW!" I growl. Just as I'm opening my book. Both Stiles and Scott are looking at me and Scott throws a bit of paper at me. Before I can read it, Aiden picks it up and rips it to threads with his teeth. This is not ending well. I look up to Aly glaring at me.  
"Aiden, Ethan, Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Boyd you will all be staying behind after class. I don't appreciate paper being thrown around my class or people talking when I'm trying to work.  
You have ten minutes left guys so finish up what your doing then you may go. Anyone I haven't spoken to, I will catch up with you tomorrow for your double period after lunch."  
I just closed my book and set my head on the table. I needed this day to be over. Fuck.

* * *

Alysha POV

Well that was an interesting start. My brothers are still little shits as always. After everyone but them have left, I close my classroom door. Just as I turn to face everyone again, In comes Derek and Cora. It's about to get interesting..  
Aiden is the first person to talk.. "Want to tell me what the fuck there doing here? Do you know she attacked me? Better yet why the hell are you here? You realise Deucalion will kill us all the minute he finds out your here. Are you trying to get us all killed!" He growls and throws his table upside down.  
I'm gonna rip that boy a new one. He needs to control his anger.  
"You need to learn when to calm down. Why the fuck do you think I'm here. Deucalion is going down! I won't tell you this again, you will both keep your hands to yourself when it comes to Derek and his pack! Lay a finger on them again and I will rip your hearts out with my teeth. That is MY PACK!" I walk towards him, claws ready. I'm ready to scratch his eyes out if he even attempts to fight me.  
"You have some nerve Aly. You let us go. We are protecting you, but like always you have to be the hero and save the day but that usually ends up someone else dying. Smart move! I WILL DO AS I BLOODY WELL PLEASE! I protect my own!" He made a wrong move there. I am his own! I growl at him and pin him to the wall with my claws in his arms.  
Aiden couldn't handle the pain any longer and started to howl. Just then Ethan and Scott grab my arms and attempt to get me to loosen my grip. Tears sting my eyes. He can't throw that back in my face! If I loosen my grip we will fill on brawl here in this classroom. "I NEVER LET ANY OF YOU GO! Don't you dare throw that in my face Aiden! Your my baby brothers I will always protect YOU! I'd kill for you! I AM YOUR OWN! YOU WERE IN MY PACK FIRST! We are ALL FAMILY!" I tighten my grip just ever so slightly and he howls out again, louder! Ethan finally grabs me and pulls me off him.  
Derek comes to stand beside me, and holds me back.  
"No we're not all family! You're OUR family! How can you say he's family after what he done to you! He left you with nothing and no one!"  
Tears swim in my eyes. He doesn't understand, he never will. You have to be in the position we were to get why we done what we done. I can't do this right now or ever. I'm here to help not bloody kill them. I lower my voice and try to calm down. "Aiden, you'll never understand the situation cause you weren't part of it. Derek is my family in more ways than one and he's yours to. Yes, he broke my heart and left me to raise our twins but we were young when I got pregnant, it wasn't part of the plan. He never knew how much he hurt me. I kept his son and daughter away from him because I thought I was protecting them all. I should of told him I was going to go through with the pregnancy. I left because I didn't think he wanted them, so I came to find my only other family. I needed both of you. Aiden I've made a lot of mistakes and stupid decisions, and right now yes I'm probably making the biggest one yet and I'm putting my WHOLE family at risk but I'm willing to risk it all, to have you both back in my life for good. Amelia and Dominic need you both. I need my family back, I can't do this on my own anymore. I can't." I have tears streaming down my face. I've fucked up and I'm trying to fix the mess I made. I wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't been so damn stubborn back then.  
As soon as I'd mentioned I had twins the whole room stopped and stared at me. Cora especially stood wide eyed and gob smacked. Holy shit.  
Aiden finally looks at me, he's crying too, Ethan lets him go just as I reach him and jump into his arms. I've missed my brothers bear hugs. I hold him tight and cry. I loosen my grip and put my feet back on the ground when I feel Ethan's hand on my back. I pull back and wrap one arm around him and pull him into the hug. I've no idea how I survived without them. They both hug me back, crying with me, all of us mumbling teary "I'm sorries.".  
Someone, I'm not sure who clears there throat and I remember I'm at work and not alone. I try to pull back but Aiden pulls me to his side so he's still half hugging me but we're facing everyone. Derek just looks at me..  
I clear my throat and just as I'm about to start speaking the school bell goes, telling me that we've accomplished nothing for the last hour and I have a class due in five minutes and my classroom is a mess... I hear students coming in the hallway, so I finally manage to pull away from Aiden so I can try tidy up.  
"We better get to class." Stiles says nervously. I look up at him and nod before saying "Stiles is right, you all better get to class. I only have a class this period then I have a meeting. I will see you all later." Everyone nodded and walked out except Aiden and Derek.  
I look between both.. "Derek can you give us a minute?" He looks at me then Aiden before walking out closing the door behind him. I moved my eyes from the door back to him.  
"You never told him did you?" Just by the tone I know what he is on about. I just shake my head.  
"No." I take a deep breath before continuing. "It doesn't matter. Nobody knows, it will stay that way. I promise. You have class, please go. I will talk to you later. Find an excuse to get out tonight, meet us at animal clinic. Uncle Deaton needs to talk with us all. Plus I have two very excited children dying to see you both." I give him a quick hug and kiss his cheek. "We'll be okay Aid. We always are."  
"I know, Aly. Just stay outta trouble." He gives me another hug and walks out, Derek comes back in, my class in pursuit.  
I give the class my speech I have the other lot and told them to get to it. I nod towards the door and tell my class I will be five minutes.  
"I'm meeting them at the clinic. I need to pick up the twins, plus Deaton needs to speak to my family. Do you want to come? Be there for six if so, and come alone." I kiss his cheek and turn around, going back into my class just leaving him there.

I really do apologise for the wait, work and life seem to have gotten the better of me! Hectic schedule. I will promise to post at least once a week.  
Hope you enjoyed. I'm just finishing the next chapter... Xo


End file.
